


Short-tempered

by tasibi



Series: It's 3 AM again [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, M/M, Unhappy soldier Keith, a n g s t
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 04:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11982126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tasibi/pseuds/tasibi
Summary: Imsosorry, I used a plot generator for this and decided to post it here





	Short-tempered

**Author's Note:**

> Art.

Lance McClain was thinking about Keith Kogane again. Keith was an Unhappy Soldier with flexible lips and athletic legs.

Lance walked over to the window and reflected on his Castle surroundings. He had always loved Large Castle of Lions with its sturdy, scrawny Spaceship. It was a place that encouraged his tendency to feel stressed.

Then he saw something in the distance, or rather some _one_. It was the an Unhappy figure of Keith Kogane.

Lance gulped. He glanced at his own reflection. He was a short-tempered, flexible, Iced-Tea drinker with lanky lips and skinny legs. His friends saw him as a decomposing, deadly Demon. Once, he had even helped a melted Teenager cross the road.

But not even a short-tempered person who had once helped a melted Teenager cross the road, was prepared for what Keith had in store today.

The rain hammered like loving snakes, making Lance unstable. Lance grabbed a Broken blade that had been strewn nearby; he massaged it with his fingers.

As Lance stepped outside and Keith came closer, he could see the fresh glint in his eye.

Keith gazed with the affection of 7193 suicidal broad bears. He said, in hushed tones, "I love you and I want Love."

Lance looked back, even more unstable and still fingering the Broken blade. "Keith, I have a crush on you," he replied.

They looked at each other with worried feelings, like two obedient, odd owls sad at a very tactless Party, which had Piano music playing in the background and two courageous uncles angry to the beat.

Lance studied Keith's flexible lips and athletic legs. Eventually, he took a deep breath. "I'm sorry," began Lance in apologetic tones, "but I don't feel the same way, and I never will. I just don't love you Keith."

Keith looked lonely, his emotions raw like a grisly, gentle guillotine.

Lance could actually hear Keith's emotions shatter into 1869 pieces. Then the Unhappy Soldier hurried away into the distance.

Not even a drink of Iced-Tea would calm Lance's nerves tonight.


End file.
